The Bands
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Tenten,Sakura, Mimioko,Hinata,and Ino have a band. So does Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. NejiTentenSasuke, OCOC,NarutoHinataKiba,InoShikamaru.
1. Meeting New People

The Bands

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I put in here.

Parings: SasukeTentenNeji, KibaHinataNaruto, OC&OC, InoShikamaruTemari, and Sakura with no one. I hate Sakura. (Sry Sakura fans!!)

Tenten- any instrument, lead singer

Mimioko- drums

Hinata- electrical guitar and sometimes bass

Sakura- Piano, if no piano in the song extra helper

Ino- Extra helper

Neji- any instrument, lead singer sometimes

Sasuke- any instrument, lead singer sometimes

Cleon- drums

Naruto-electrical guitar

Kiba- bass

Shikamaru- extra helper

A/N: This is my first time doing a love triangles so don't blame me if I'm bad.

Chapter 1 Meeting New People

"Hey Tenten, ready for our first concert?" yelled Mimioko. (OC!) "You bet!" Tenten yelled back. "We're next up!" said Ino,Sakura,and Hinata. (Yes, Hinata lost her shyness.) A person yells to the crowd, "Let's give it up to Girl Power. Tenten,Ino,Mimioko,Hinata,and Sakura went on stage. Tenten held the mic on said, "This is a song called A Thousand Miles. Sakura starts playing the piano.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't...

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces passed

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

People start clapping for them. Just when they finished somewhere the boys finished too.

The next day...

"Wanna go to the mall?" asked Ino. "Why should we? We have a lot of clothes here Ino-pig." said Sakura. "Yeah but don't you guys actually wanna get out and be free?" exclaimed Ino. Hinata said, " Well, Ino-san does have a point there. I hate being locked up in here." Mimioko and Tenten said, "Well, I do hate it here but I'm not shopping." Tenten was surfing the channels on T.V. "Boring,boring,boring,boring, ooh." said Tenten. "What Tennie?" yelled all the girls in unison except for Tenten. Tenten said, "First, my name is not Tennie. It's Tenten. T-E-N-T-E-N. Second, look here's a live show showing a band called Hot Shinobi. They say they're as good as us." "How good are we?" asked Sakura. "Well, if you seen the newspaper on the cover which is right in front of you. You wouldn't be asking! We are really good!" said Mimioko. "Cool, wanna watch?" asked Ino. "Yeah." they all yelled in unison. (Even Hinata.) A guy with long brown hair and pupil-less eyes said, "This is for you ladies. Our song is called Just So You Know.

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus: Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Chorus

When the song finished these werid fangirls were screaming "I Love you, Marry me, Can you be my boyfriend, and etc." Tenten said something first, "Well those fangirls are stupid." Mimioko agreed. "Let's go to the mall." said Hinata. "Yeah" all the girls said in unison. Hinata drove the girls to the mall.

With the boys...

"Wanna go to the mall?" asked Naruto. "Why dobe? So you can have another date like last time we went?" said Sasuke. "Maybe. But I know you guys wanna go." said Naruto. "To troublesome." guess who said it. "The longest I lasted with a date was 5 minutes." said Neji. "Well I'm going. Wanna come Cleon?" asked stupid Naruto. "Fine. But your not driving." said Cleon. When Cleon and Naruto was about to leave, Neji, Sasuke,Kiba, and Shikamaru came out. "What changed your mind." Naruto said with a stupid grin. "Nothing. It's just boring here dobe." answered Sasuke. "Let's go." said lazy Shikamaru who looked like he was about to sleep.

When they got there they saw fangirls running to them saying, "I love you, Marry me,and etc. "Oh s#!t." said all the boys. They were all running like crazy.

Meanwhile...

When the girls arrived there were fanboys running to them saying, "I love you, Marry me, and etc." The girls ran off. But when they were running they didn't see the boys so they bumped into them. "What's your problem?" yelled all the girls. "Nothing! You bumped into us." yelled Naruto and Kiba. "Cleon?" Tenten said. "Sasuke?" Mimioko said. "Neji?" Hinata said. "What going on here?" yelled Kiba and Naruto again. Ino and Sakura both wacked them on the head. Tenten said, "Well, if you want to know Cleon is my brother. Sasuke is Mimioko's brother. And Neji is Hinata's cousin. Right?" "Yeah" said Mimioko, Cleon, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji. "Well, let's introduce ourselves." yelled Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura. "Ino Yamanka." said Ino. "Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata. "Mimioko Uchiha." said Mimioko. "Tenten." said Tenten. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" yelled Naruto. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." yelled Kiba. "Neji Hyuga." Neji mumbled. "Sasuke Uchiha." mumbled Sasuke. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said.

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me. Please review!!


	2. Mall Madness

The Mall Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did I would make Tenten the star!

A/N: Sorry for not putting my story up! I'm too lazy! 0

Recap

When the girls arrived there were fanboys running to them saying, "I love you, marry me, and etc." The girls ran off. But when they were running they didn't see the boys so they bumped into them. "What's your problem?" yelled all the girls. "Nothing! You bumped into us." yelled Naruto and Kiba. "Cleon?" Tenten said. "Sasuke?" Mimioko said. "Neji?" Hinata said. "What going on here?" yelled Kiba and Naruto again. Ino and Sakura both whacked them on the head. Tenten said, "Well, if you want to know Cleon is my brother. Sasuke is Mimioko's brother. And Neji is Hinata's cousin. Right?" "Yeah" said Mimioko, Cleon, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji. "Well, let's introduce ourselves." yelled Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura. "Ino Yamanka." said Ino. "Hinata Hyuga." said Hinata. "Mimioko Uchiha." said Mimioko. "Tenten." said Tenten. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" yelled Naruto. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." yelled Kiba. "Neji Hyuga." Neji mumbled. "Sasuke Uchiha." mumbled Sasuke. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said.

Tenten was going to say something, but Sakura and Ino dragged Tenten, Hinata, and Mimioko away. They went to Hollister then Abercrombie then Forever 21 and then Macys. Tenten was steaming mad cause her friends made her wear A LOT of clothes. Mimioko was not a happy camper either her friends made her wear twice as more as Tenten. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were pretty happy. They went to the food court.

The Boys

"That was mean they just ran off" whined Naruto and Kiba. "Deal with it losers." Mumbled Neji and Sasuke. They also went to boy clothing stores. (Sry I can't name them. Ahem. I'm NOT A BOY!) Naruto yelled, "I'm hungry!" The people in the mall all looked at them. First, a girl started squealing and then another girl then all the fangirls started squealing and all the fangirls yelled, "It's the Band Hot Shinobi." "Look what you caused dobe." Guess who said that. Somewhere Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Mimioko, and Tenten heard small yelling. Hinata asked, "Did you hear that?"

The girls nodded and all said, "Oh well. It must be our brains."

When the boys found a spot where crazy fangirls were, they stopped running. The boys found the girls. (AKA Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Mimioko.) The girls were talking to each other. The boys asked, "Can we sit here?" The girls didn't hear so they kept on talking. The boys asked again a bit louder, "CAN WE SIT HERE?" Mimioko looked and said, "Sit where?" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said, "Yeah where?" Tenten said, "You can sit on the floor." Sakura, Ino, and Mimioko laughed and highfived Tenten. Hinata just giggled. "We meant on the table with you guys" said Kiba. Sakura said flatly, "Why don't you sit with those girls?" Sakura pointed to the fangirls. The boys all looked where Sakura had pointed. The boys looked at the fangirls and when they looked at them the fangirls fainted. (Wow) "No" the boys said in unison. "Ano you can sit here if you don't bother us." Said Hinata. (Hinata lost some of her shyness.) Sasuke and Neji both took a seat next to Tenten. Tenten felt uneasy in the middle. Hinata felt uneasy between Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru was about to grab a seat next to Ino, but a blonde with 4 pigtails ran to Shikamaru and said, "I missed you so much Shika-kun." "I'm going to get food." said Shikamaru. "I'll come too." Said Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, and Ino. There was silence after they left. Tenten asked, "Why don't you go too Sasuke, Neji, and Cleon? I mean Mimioko and I can wait." "We will wait too." Said Cleon, Neji, and Sasuke. Then, the fanboys saw Tenten and Mimioko and the fanboys yelled, "We LOVE YOU! Marry me! Be my girlfriend!" Tenten and Mimioko fainted because that was one of the ways to get away from fanboys when boys are here. Then, all the fanboys ran to Tenten and Mimioko, but luckily Cleon grabbed Mimioko and ran. And Sasuke and Neji grabbed Tenten and ran for their lives. The fanboys chased them with torches and pitchforks. (JK) All they did was yell, "Our beautiful angles!" Sasuke, Neji and Cleon all said, "Oh Crap."

A/N: Did you like it? Yes? No? The next chapter there will be singing. Sry that there wasn't band parts in this one!!

InHInHHHHHHH


	3. Concert Time!

The Bands 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I use in my story.

A/N: Hey people! I was in Hawaii so I couldn't update my stories so I am sorry. Here is the new chapter of the Bands. Hope you like it! 0

Chapter 3 Concert Time!

Recap

"I'm going to get food." said Shikamaru. "I'll come too." Said Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, and Ino. There was silence after they left. Tenten asked, "Why don't you go too Sasuke, Neji, and Cleon? I mean Mimioko and I can wait." "We will wait too." Said Cleon, Neji, and Sasuke. Then, the fanboys saw Tenten and Mimioko and the fanboys yelled, "We LOVE YOU! Marry me! Be my girlfriend!" Tenten and Mimioko fainted because that was one of the ways to get away from fanboys when boys are here. Then, all the fanboys ran to Tenten and Mimioko, but luckily Cleon grabbed Mimioko and ran. And Sasuke and Neji grabbed Tenten and ran for their lives. The fanboys chased them with torches and pitchforks. (JK) All they did was yell, "Our beautiful angles!" Sasuke, Neji and Cleon all said, "Oh Crap."

Tenten and Mimioko just woke up. They both yelled, "Ahh!!! Let go of me! Oh God just like go of me!" Sasuke, Neji, and Cleon let go of Tenten and Mimioko.

"Fanboys, leave us alone and you'll get free front seat tickets." Exclaimed Tenten. All the fanboys went away. "Like never." Mumbled Mimioko.

Then, Tenten and Mimioko wiped dust off of their clothing and was about to walk away until Cleon said, "Where are you going" Mimioko answered, "To the food court. Where else? Sasuke said, "We're coming." "Whatever. We don't care." Said Tenten. Mimioko and Tenten walked off with Neji, Cleon and Sasuke following behind.

When they got to the food court they saw Sakura yelling, "Where were you guys? Tenten, Mimioko we got you food!" Then, Naruto yelled, "Neji, Sasuke, and Cleon my man. Where were you? We also got you food." Neji said, "None of your business baka." Hinata quietly said, "Umm… I don't think Naruto is a baka and don't we have a concert?" Ino exclaimed, "we do! Tenten and Mimioko eat up! We have to get ready."

Tenten, Mimioko, Neji, Sasuke, ad Cleon sat and ate. Kiba asked, "You have a concert? Can we come?"" Sakura and Ino said, "Well, your lucky cause we have 6 tickets!" Shikamaru mumbled, "It's going to be a troublesome concert." Naruto and Kiba yelled, "Yeah! We're going to have so much fun!" Sasuke, Cleon, and Neji mumbled, "Hn."

The girls said bye and waved. Some boys waved back or yelled, "See you at the concert!"

Time Skip to 6:00 PM

Tenten's POV

Well it's almost time. A person says, "Ladies and Gentleman here are Girl Power."

Mimioko, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and I go and see the boys and a lot of other people. I yell, "How you guys doing? Well my friends and I will start performing a song called Fighter."

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end, I wanna thank you

'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know, just how capable

I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, yeah, ohh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I'd realize your game

I heard, you're going round

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin Feeling

I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies

'Cause you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore

No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how, to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies

Disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You, won't, stop, me

I am a fighter and I

(I'm a fighter)

I ain't gon' stop

(I ain't gon' stop)

There is no turning back

I've had enough, yeah...

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

(Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget (thought I)

I remember (ohh)

'Cause I remember (ohh)

I remember

Thought I would forget (ooh)

I remember (ohh)

'Cause I remember (ohh)

I remember

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

I see Naruto and Kiba smiling and Sasuke, Cleon, Neji and Shikamaru smirking. The audience goes crazy. Hinata says, "Our next song is if We Were a Movie."

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

Chorus x1

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing)

Chorus x2

The audience claps and fanboys yell, "We love you! Be our girlfriends! You're so hot!"

Then, Sakura yells "Did you like that? Well you'll love our next one even better! Its called Bad Boy!"

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking  
my love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy be my man   
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy   
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

I yell, "How did ya like that? We'll be back really soon!" My friends and I quickly change and come back out.

Ino yells, "Here's The Sweet Escape. Hope ya like it!" Then, Ino winks.

Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo

If I could escape

I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold 

If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world   
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together   
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around   
Instead of clowning around for some common ground

So baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?   
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)

If I could escape 

Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Now tell me boy, wouldn't that be sweet?   
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape

Mimioko says, "Here's our last song That Don't Impress Me Much. Hope you like our last song!"

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special   
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought a lock it   
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much   
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch   
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me

A Person says, "Well that's all of Girl Power! Hope you liked the show! Good Night!"

A/N: I know it's horrible! All I put is singing parts. Sorry!! I'll put more parts of the guys getting to know the girls more. Review please! 


	4. First Day At HighSchool

The Bands 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I use in my story. If I did own Naruto I would be making this episode or drawing.

A/N: Hi! I am trying to go with my schedule with writing stories. If you want to see when I am updating look at my profile. Hope you like this chappie!

Chapter 4 First day at school

Mimioko exclaimed, "We are done finally!" "Yeah. That was tiring." Said Ino. "You're tired? Mimioko and I should be the most who is tired. I used my voice and Mimioko play the drums! You shouldn't be tired!" said Tenten. "Ano… let's just go home." Mumbled Hinata. The girls all went into the limo to go to their suite. The boys went to their suite.

0 –0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Girls 

"Wake up Ino we have to go to school!" said Sakura. "What fore-head. Why yell at me only, Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata didn't wake up." Mumbled Ino into her pillow. "Yes, they did. I woke up at 5:00. Tenten and Hinata woke up at 6:30. Mimioko woke up at 7:00. And right now it is 7:30 we have to be at school at 8:30. Now hurry up and get changed." Said Sakura.

Ino got up took a shower and got out her uniform, which was a blue Sailor skirt, a white blouse, any color tie, and a cute hat. (The hat sorta looks like a beret. You know the French hat.) Ino tied her hair into a side ponytail.

Sakura was wearing the same uniform and a pink tie, but her hair was down with ribbons in them.

Hinata was wearing a lavender tie and her hair was down. (Hinata grew her hair to her waist. Like in the new Naruto her hair is down to her waist.)

Mimioko wore a greenish blue tie and her hair was down but she didn't wear the hat instead she wore a headband.

Tenten wore a navy blue tie and her hair was down and straight. (Tenten's hair is layered people. Her hair is layered in my story You Can Change.) The girls went into a convertible wore their sunglasses and listened to the songs they performed yesterday.

Boys 

The boys were all up except for Naruto. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Cleon, and Shikamaru didn't notice that Naruto wasn't up. The boys uniform was a white button down shirt, a tie or no tie, and black pants or blue.

"Let's go Neji!" yelled Kiba. "Are you sure cause something feels different." Said Neji. "Let's just go Hyuga." Mumbled Sasuke. They went into Neji's car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**At the Suite with Naruto**

Naruto's POV 

"Hey guys shouldn't we get to school?" I said tiredly. "Hello? Guys?" I said. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:15. "Oh my fu#$ing God. They didn't wake me up?" I said to myself. I quickly got changed and wished I could take a shower. I drove to school with my Black Honda. Right now I didn't care what car I took, I just needed to go to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Girls 

**Tenten****'s POV**

My friends and I went to the main office and got our schedules. My schedule looked like this.

1. Homeroom- Gai

2. Metal Arts- Zabuza

3. Free Period- Kurenai

4. Chakra Control- Shizune

5. Gym- Gai

6. Medical-Tsunade

7. Free Period- Kurenai

8.Lunch

9. Gen and Nin Justu- Kakashi

10. Tai Justu- Gai

11. Free Period- Asuma

Luckily I had the same schedule as Hinata and Mimioko. "Hey Sakura, Ino what did you get? "Uhhh here look." Said Sakura.

1. Homeroom- Kakashi

2. Chakra Control- Shizune

3. Free Period- Kurenai

4. Gym- Gai

5. Metal Arts- Zabuza

6. Medical- Tsunade

7. Free Period- Kureanai

8. Lunch

9. Tai Justu- Gai

10. Gen and Nin Justu- Kakashi

11. Free Period- Asuma

"We only have 5 periods together? That's so unfair. We are best friends how can we be apart?" Mimioko said. "Ano… I agree." Said Hinata. " Me too." Said Ino. "I don't. Cause we are always together. Home, Concerts, and even at school. It's not like we are going to transfer. We will do just fine without each other. " Exclaimed Sakura. "Maybe that's true… Good Luck with your class see you in 3 periods!" I said. "Bye." My friends said in unison.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The boys 

**Sasuke****'s POV**

We all got our schedule and we don't have the same periods? So rude. I thought. Well at least I have classes with Cleon, and Neji. Let's see my other classes.

1. Homeroom- Gai

2. Metal Arts- Zabuza

3. Free Period- Kurenai

4. Chakra Control- Shizune

5. Gym- Gai

6. Training- Jiraya

7. Free Period- Kurenai

8. Lunch

9. Gen and Nin Justu- Kakashi

10. Free Period- Asuma

11. Tai Justu- Gai

Okay all I see here is Gai, Gai, and goody, more Gai. Who the heck is Gai? I only have 6 periods with Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. So not fair what am I supposed to do for fun now? I thought. Speaking of Naruto we is he? I thought. "Hey guys were is Naruto?" I said. "Oh, he's right he." Said Kiba. I looked Naruto wasn't there. Then, Kiba looked. "I mean here." Said Kiba again pointing to the other direction. Naruto wasn't there until someone screamed, "How can you guys forget me?" It was dobe. "Naruto look at your schedule. You have the same schedule as Kiba and I ,but not all with Sasuke, Neji, and Cleon." Said Shikamaru. Naruto looked at his schedule.

1. Homeroom- Kakashi

2. Metal Arts- Zabuza

3. Free Period- Kurenai

4. Gym- Gai

5. Trainning- Jiraya

6. Chakra Control- Shizune

7. Free Period- Kurenai

8. Lunch

9. Tai Justu- Gai

10. Gen and Nin Justu- Kakashi

11. Free Period- Asuma

"We have to go. See you guys later guys." Said Cleon. We all left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**With Tenten, Hinata, Mimioko, Cleon, Neji, and Sasuke**

Tenten, Hinata, Mimioko went into homeroom. A few minutes later Sasuke, Neji and Cleon went to homeroom. "Cleon, Sasuke, and Neji. What's up" said Mimioko. And everyone turned to them. All the girls in the class except Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata said, "Oh my Gosh!!! Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tsuki Cleon is in our class!" The girls all started squealing and the boys just glared at them.

Then, the boys looked to Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata and said, "Dang, they're cute. Cute? Cute? You mean they're hot. Will you be my girlfriend?" yelled out all the boys except Sasuke, Cleon, and Neji.

After, a loud poof came in. "Hello everybody. What's shaking?" yelled Gai. Everyone in the class sweat dropped except for Lee. "Gai-Sensei. I haven't seen you in 5 minutes!" Yelled Lee. "Me to my youthful student." Said Gai. Then, the sunset came out, the ocean, and etc. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Okay then. Let's introduced out selves. Name, age, Birthday, likes, dislikes, what your dream is, and any other things." Exclaimed Gai youthfully. Gai pointed to Neji. "You start and go around after!" said Gai.

Neji got up and said, "My name is Hyuga Neji. I am 17, my birthday is on July 3, and I like sports, my friends, beige, onigrl, training, singing, guitar and any other stuff, but I hate fangirls and my weird Sensei right now. My dream is to become an Anbu and to be treated the same as the Main Branch family."

Sasuke got up. He said, "Hey my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 17 my birthday is on July 23. I also like sports, my friends, blue, tomatoes, training, guitars, singing, and being cool. I do not like fangirls, people saying I am a chicken cause of my hair and Itachi my freaking older brother. My dream is to be an Anbu I guess."

Cleon got up. Cleon said, "Hello I am Cleon Tsuki. I am also 17 years old. My birthday is on May 1. I like sports, my friends, and onigrl, training, green, drums and my sister. Tenten put out a peace sign. I do not like fangirls but I am okay with them, my sister and mom's complaining, and not training. My dream is to be an Anbu, which I will be."

Tenten got up. "Hi!! I am Tenten Tsuki. I am 16 years old. My birthday is on March 9. I like any sports created, my friends, singing, playing instruments, baby blue, my brother, and dango. I do not like people who say I brag too much, people who think they are too cool, and fanboys! My dream is to be a great ninja like Tsunade-Sama." Exclaimed Tenten happily.

Hinata got up. "Ano… Hello I am Hyuga Hinata. I am 16 years old, my birthday is on December 27. I like my friends, my guitar, lavender, dango, onigrl, oranges, flowers, and candy. Tenten yelled, "I like candy too. I want candy!!!" I dislike being a failure, fanboys, and people who make fun of white eyes. My dream is to be head family of the Hyuga Clan or be a sensei." Said Hinata shyly.

Mimioko stood up. "Yo. My name is Mimioko Uchiha. I am 16, my b-day is on August 15. I like my friends, sports, drums, dango, Ramen, candy, sea green, and candy. I dislike fanboys, Itachi for making fun of me since I am 5 years younger than him, and weird people like you Sensei. Then, Mimioko grinned. My dream is to be an Anbu and show the world that girls can be strong to!" exclaimed Mimioko.

Everyone else went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**With Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. **

30 min and the teacher still wasn't here. A poof came. "Hello children. I am sorry I am late, I got lost on the road of life. Now introduce your self."

Sakura got up. "Hi. I am Sakura Haruno. I am 16 and my birthday is on March 28. I like my friends, piano, pink, clothes, shopping, mall, and candy. I do not like bugs, being dirty, being called forehead girl and fanboys. My dream is to become a medic ninja." Exclaimed Sakura

Ino got up. "Hello peoplez. I am Ino Yamanka. I am 16 and my b-day's on September 23. I like flowers, clothes, shopping, candy, purple, onigrl, the mall, my friends, and being popular. I do not like bugs, being dirty, and being called Pig. My dream is to be a Jonin." Said Ino.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! I am 17 and I like Ramen. My birthday is on October 10. I like Ramen my friends, Ramen, sports, my guitar, more Ramen, and training. I do not like people calling me a demon, I do not like fangirls, and I do not like people who don't like Ramen. My dreamed is to be the greatest Hokage. Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Yo Peps! Kiba Inuzuka in the house. I am 17. I like dogs, my friends, making fun of Naruto, training, the bass, and sports. I do not like people calling dogs mutts, and I do not like fangirls. My dream is to become an anbu." Yelled Kiba.

Kakashi said, "Well Naruto isn't the only loud mouth here."

"My name is Shikamaru. I am 17. I like sleeping, watching clouds, and playing shoji. I dislike being disturbed from sleeping, and I do not like peoples nagging. I don't have a dream." Said Shikamaru.

"Okay… class is over." Said Kakashi. The school bell rang and everybody went to their next class.

A/N: I am such a horrible writer!! I should just delete my stories!! T-T Oh did you know Naruto's birthday is 10/10. That should be Tenten's b-day. And look Sakura's, Hinata's, Ino's, and Tenten's names spell SHIT or HITS.

**S**akura

**H**inata

**I**no

**T**enten


	5. Free Period and Gym

The Bands 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I use in my story. I do own my idea for this story.

A/N: Hi! I am working hard to update really soon. Wish me good luck.

Chapter 5 Free Period and Gym 

Recap:

**With Tenten, Hinata, Mimioko, Cleon, Neji, and Sasuke**

Tenten, Hinata, Mimioko went into homeroom. A few minutes later Sasuke, Neji and Cleon went to homeroom. "Cleon, Sasuke, and Neji. What's up" said Mimioko. And everyone turned to them. All the girls in the class except Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata said, "Oh my Gosh!!! Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tsuki Cleon is in our class!" The girls all started squealing and the boys just glared at them.

Then, the boys looked to Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata and said, "Dang, they're cute. Cute? Cute? You mean they're hot. Will you be my girlfriend?" yelled out all the boys except Sasuke, Cleon, and Neji.

After, a loud poof came in. "Hello everybody. What's shaking?" yelled Gai. Everyone in the class sweat dropped except for Lee. "Gai-Sensei. I haven't seen you in 5 minutes!" Yelled Lee. "Me to my youthful student." Said Gai. Then, the sunset came out, the ocean, and etc. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Okay then. Let's introduced out selves. Name, age, Birthday, likes, dislikes, what your dream is, and any other things." Exclaimed Gai youthfully. Gai pointed to Neji. "You start and go around after!" said Gai.

Neji got up and said, "My name is Hyuga Neji. I am 17, my birthday is on July 3, and I like sports, my friends, beige, onigrl, training, singing, guitar and any other stuff, but I hate fangirls and my weird Sensei right now. My dream is to become an Anbu and to be treated the same as the Main Branch family."

Sasuke got up. He said, "Hey my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 17 my birthday is on July 23. I also like sports, my friends, blue, tomatoes, training, guitars, singing, and being cool. I do not like fangirls, people saying I am a chicken cause of my hair and Itachi my freaking older brother. My dream is to be an Anbu I guess."

Cleon got up. Cleon said, "Hello I am Cleon Tsuki. I am also 17 years old. My birthday is on May 1. I like sports, my friends, and onigrl, training, green, drums and my sister. Tenten put out a peace sign. I do not like fangirls but I am okay with them, my sister and mom's complaining, and not training. My dream is to be an Anbu, which I will be."

Tenten got up. "Hi!! I am Tenten Tsuki. I am 16 years old. My birthday is on March 9. I like any sports created, my friends, singing, playing instruments, baby blue, my brother, and dango. I do not like people who say I brag too much, people who think they are too cool, and fanboys! My dream is to be a great ninja like Tsunade-Sama." Exclaimed Tenten happily.

Hinata got up. "Ano… Hello I am Hyuga Hinata. I am 16 years old, my birthday is on December 27. I like my friends, my guitar, lavender, dango, onigrl, oranges, flowers, and candy. Tenten yelled, "I like candy too. I want candy!!!" I dislike being a failure, fanboys, and people who make fun of white eyes. My dream is to be head family of the Hyuga Clan or be a sensei." Said Hinata shyly.

Mimioko stood up. "Yo. My name is Mimioko Uchiha. I am 16, my b-day is on August 15. I like my friends, sports, drums, dango, Ramen, candy, sea green, and candy. I dislike fanboys, Itachi for making fun of me since I am 5 years younger than him, and weird people like you Sensei. Then, Mimioko grinned. My dream is to be an Anbu and show the world that girls can be strong to!" exclaimed Mimioko.

Everyone else went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**With Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. **

30 min and the teacher still wasn't here. A poof came. "Hello children. I am sorry I am late, I got lost on the road of life. Now introduce your self."

Sakura got up. "Hi. I am Sakura Haruno. I am 16 and my birthday is on March 28. I like my friends, piano, pink, clothes, shopping, mall, and candy. I do not like bugs, being dirty, being called forehead girl and fanboys. My dream is to become a medic ninja." Exclaimed Sakura

Ino got up. "Hello peoplez. I am Ino Yamanka. I am 16 and my b-day's on September 23. I like flowers, clothes, shopping, candy, purple, onigrl, the mall, my friends, and being popular. I do not like bugs, being dirty, and being called Pig. My dream is to be a Jonin." Said Ino.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! I am 17 and I like Ramen. My birthday is on October 10. I like Ramen my friends, Ramen, sports, my guitar, more Ramen, and training. I do not like people calling me a demon, I do not like fangirls, and I do not like people who don't like Ramen. My dreamed is to be the greatest Hokage. Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Yo Peps! Kiba Inuzuka in the house. I am 17. I like dogs, my friends, making fun of Naruto, training, the bass, and sports. I do not like people calling dogs mutts, and I do not like fangirls. My dream is to become an anbu." Yelled Kiba.

Kakashi said, "Well Naruto isn't the only loud mouth here."

"My name is Shikamaru. I am 17. I like sleeping, watching clouds, and playing shoji. I dislike being disturbed from sleeping, and I do not like peoples nagging. I don't have a dream." Said Shikamaru.

"Okay… class is over." Said Kakashi. The school bell rang and everybody went to their next class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All of the girls went to the field and waited on a Sakura tree to meet each other. That was where they were going to meet. When they met and went inside they heard singing. When they came upon 1 door it said Recording Room. And that's where they heard music.

When they opened the door they saw Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Cleon playing a song. When they opened the door the boys looked at them. Naruto and Kiba yelled, "What brought you guys coming here?" Shikamaru said, "You ruined the recording Naruto-baka and Kiba-baka." Naruto and Kiba frowned.

They went out of the recording area and went to meet them. (A/N: What I am talking about is like there is a room and then there is another room where you record stuff.) Sasuke asked, "Why are you here anyway?" Mimioko answered, "Well bro, we were roaming around looking at this place and heard annoying music disturbing our peace." Sakura and Ino laughed while Hinata giggled, but Tenten just asked, "Can you play the song you guys were just playing?" Neji and Cleon said, "I thought it ruined your peace." "Hey! I didn't say that." Exclaimed Tenten. Then, the boys said fine.

**Just The Girl  
**

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

_Chorus:_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino liked it. Mimioko said, "I am not answering until you say if you liked ours." The boys said, "No." But they really did.

The girls went out of the Recording Room and went to gym cause that was their next period, but since no one was there Tenten took a basketball and shot baskets. She never missed. Then, she passed to Mimioko. She shot in 9 out of 10 baskets. Mimioko passed to Hinata. She got in 10 baskets. Hinata passed to Sakura. Sakura got 7 out of 10 baskets. Sakura passed to Ino. Ino got 8 out of 10 baskets. They put the ball back and waited until the sensei came, but when they were shooting Gai saw all of their shots.

Soon everyone who had gym class came. Then, came 5 other girls. Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva. They were Sakura's, Hinata's, Mimioko's, Tenten's, and Ino's enemies. Sayaka said, "You are all so fat. How come you are on T.V?" Ino said, "Oh, look who's talking your fat too. And what stinks in here? Oh it's you cause you're a pig, you eat a lot and you are fat!" Ino and her friends laughed. Sayaka's friends and her left.

After, Gai-sensei came. "Hello youthful students! 15 laps around campus! And all hair has to be down even the slightest ponytail." Looking at Neji. Then, everyone started to run.

Tenten was in the lead for the girls. Neji, Sasuke, and Cleon were in the lead for the boys. Tenten and her friends finished in 20 minutes so did the boys. Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva came in 30 minutes saying, "NO!!! I broke a nail!!"

Then, Gai said, "Okay since you are all so Youthful today you guys get to play Capture the Flag. And no Weapons. Sorry Tenten." Tenten sighed. Gai pointed to the basket. Tenten took out all of her weapons. Gai yelled, "Play your soccer teams!" Which were Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mimioko, Sasuke, Neji, Cleon, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and etc. The other team was Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, Iva and other people. Tenten asked, "Is a rock a weapon?" "Fine, Tenten you can use rocks." Tenten grinned. (I am too lazy to write what happened in the game.)

Sasuke's team won. With Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva having scratches, bumps, and bruises by Tenten throwing rocks!

A/N: Hope you liked! If I get 20 reviews you guys earn 1 chapter. If I get 25 or more you get 2 chapters! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


	6. The boys Concert

The Bands 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs I use in my story. I do own my idea for this story.

A/N: Hi! I am working hard to update really soon. Wish me good luck.

Chapter 6 The boys concert

* * *

Recap:

Soon everyone who had gym class came. Then, came 5 other girls. Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva. They were Sakura's, Hinata's, Mimioko's, Tenten's, and Ino's enemies. Sayaka said, "You are all so fat. How come you are on T.V?" Ino said, "Oh, look who's talking your fat too. And what stinks in here? Oh it's you cause you're a pig, you eat a lot and you are fat!" Ino and her friends laughed. Sayaka's friends and her left.

After, Gai-sensei came. "Hello youthful students! 15 laps around campus! And all hair has to be down even the slightest ponytail." Looking at Neji. Then, everyone started to run.

Tenten was in the lead for the girls. Neji, Sasuke, and Cleon were in the lead for the boys. Tenten and her friends finished in 20 minutes so did the boys. Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva. came in 30 minutes saying, "NO!!! I broke a nail!!"

Then, Gai said, "Okay since you are all so Youthful today you guys get to play Capture the Flag. And no Weapons. Sorry Tenten." Tenten sighed. Gai pointed to the basket. Tenten took out all of her weapons. Gai yelled, "Play your soccer teams!" Which were Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mimioko, Sasuke, Neji, Cleon, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and etc. The other team was Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, Iva and other people. Tenten asked, "Is a rock a weapon?" "Fine, Tenten you can use rocks." Tenten grinned. (I am too lazy to write what happened in the game.)

Sasuke's team won. With Sayaka, Hana, Momo, Tani, and Iva having scratches, bumps, and bruises by Tenten throwing rocks!

* * *

After, the game. The girls and boy went to change in the locker rooms. (A/N: No they don't change in the same locker rooms. There is a boys locker room and girls. Eww… that will be sick.) All the boys came out and chilled before they went to the next class.

When Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Mimioko came out Naruto and Kiba went up to them and asked, "Since you let us to your concert. Wanna come to ours? Today? 8:00? Yes? No?" Sakura looked at Ino, who looked at Hinata, who looked at Tenten, who looked at Mimioko, and who looked at Sakura. They all nodded. Sasuke said, "Okay, so here are the tickets. Tonight at 8:00. Be there."

The boys left to their next class, which was Training and the girls, went to the medical room.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"Oy! Are we actually going?" said Mimioko. "I dunno. I just agreed with you guys since you said, yes." Ino exclaimed. "We might as well go. They heard us sing now we have to hear how they sing." Hinata said quietly. "Excuse me Miss Uchiha, Hyuga, and Yamanaka, it seems like you like this lesson. So why don't you go first to heal the bird?" Tsunade said.

Hinata went up and healed the bird perfectly so it flew away.

Ino used too much chakra so couldn't do it and Mimioko did it, and she picked up the bird cheered and dropped the bird. (Poor birdie.) And the bird got hurt again. Tsunade looked at her not impressed. Mimioko yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

So when the bird got hurt it was Tenten's turn so she healed the bird and it flew away. Sakura healed a bird perfectly. Then, the class ended.

* * *

**With the boys**

"Okay boys spar and I will be doing my research." Said Jiraya. "Uchiha wanna spar?" said Neji. Sasuke smirked and got into fighting position. "I guess that's a yes." Neji said. Naruto and Kiba were fighting. Shikamaru and Cleon sparred and Cleon won so he went to do push ups and sit ups, while Shikamaru slept.

"What songs should we do at the concert?" asked Cleon. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke stopped fighting. They all thought. "How about all of us pick our favorite song and we will perform it!" Kiba yelled. Naruto yelled back, "No, that's a stupid idea. How about all of us pick our favorite and we will perform it!" Everyone looked at Naruto weirdly. Naruto said, "Did he say that already?" They all nodded. Naruto scratched his head and did the foxy grin. Then, class ended.

* * *

**Time skip to 8:00**

The girls were waiting in the front row and then Cleon, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji came out. Sasuke said, "Our first song is Beautiful Soul. It is for the girls right in front of us." He looked to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata.

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

"Our next song is Without U." Neji said.

I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on

I like the way that you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothin' can go wrong

Tell me this will last forever  
Don't you ever leave

Chorus:  
I don't wanna be without U  
Dream without U  
Walk without U  
Talk without U Baby

Never take a chance without U  
Dance without U  
Nothing is the same without U Baby

I could never deal without U  
Heal without U  
Begin without U  
End without U

Baby, I'm in need  
I can't breathe  
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without U

I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell  
What's on your mind

I love the way that you find me  
Whenever I've lost my way  
You're just in time

Baby, we've got something started  
Say we'll never stop

Chorus

I'll lock up my heart  
And throw away the key  
If that's what it takes  
To keep your love with me

You open the door  
To all that's good in me  
I can't deny the truth  
That I could never be without U

Chorus

"Our next song is Sexyback. Hope you people like it." Exclaimed Kiba.

I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act!(Yeah)  
I think it's special what's behind your back.(Yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(Yeah)  
(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)  
You see these shackles?(Uh Huh) Baby I'm your slave(Uh Huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy gal  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them mother ers dont' know how to act!  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast!  
(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)  
You see these shackles?(Uh Huh) Baby i'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy gal  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready?

Uh (yeah)

I'm bringin' sexy back(Yeah)  
You mothaers watch how I attack(Yeah)  
If that's your girl, better watch your back(Yeah)  
'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact(Yeah)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy gal  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

You ready? (Yes)  
You ready? (Yes)  
Yes

"Now it is our short intermission. See ya in 10 or 20 minutes!" said Cleon. The fangirls cheered and said, "We love you Hot Shinobi!!" And then they all fainted.

After, Shikamaru came out and said, "Okay here is our fourth song. Life is a Highway and this is very troublesome." Tenten, Mimioko, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura thought, is Life is a Highway and This is very troublesome a song? The song started.

whooo umm yeah...  
life's like a road that you travel on  
when there's one day here and the next day gone  
sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
there's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
where blues won't haunt you anymore  
where brave are free and lovers soar  
come ride with me to the distant shore  
we won't hesitate  
to break down the garden gate  
there's not much time left today

(chorus:)  
life is a highway  
i wanna ride it all night long  
if you're going my way  
i wanna drive it all night long

through all these cities and all these towns  
it's in my blood and it's all around  
i love you now like i loved you then  
this is the road and these are the hands  
from Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
the khyber pass to Vancouver's lights

knock me down get back up again  
you're in my blood  
i'm not a lonely man  
there's no load i can't hold  
road so rough this i know  
i'll be there when the light comes in  
just tell 'em we're survivors

(chorus)

gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

(chorus)

there was a distance between you and i (between you and i)  
a misunderstanding once  
but now we look it in the eye

ooooo...yeah!

there ain't no load that i can't hold  
road so rough this i know  
i'll be there when the light comes in  
just tell 'em we're survivors

(chorus: (x3))  
life is a highway  
i wanna ride it all night long  
if you're going my way  
i wanna drive it all night long

gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

"Our next song is Dirty Little Secrets. Like it, Love it, buy it." Cleon yelled out to the crowd."

When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

"Our last song is Pump it! And we need a young lady to sing with us." Naruto yelled. All the girls in the crowd raised there hands. Neji whispered to Naruto pick Tenten. Naruto yelled, "Tenten Tsuki, please come up here and sing with us." Tenten looked up and had a confused look, but went up. "What do I do?" Tenten asked. Sasuke answered, "Look at the board up there it will say your lines. When you sing." Then the song started.

Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) 4x

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder) 6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) 6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

Damn (damn) 5x

Wow

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Waiting on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine

Pump it (louder) 6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

"And that's the end of our concert." The boys said together. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked at the girls they all looked impressed, but Mimioko didn't.

A/N: Blame me again. It's just lyrics. Not my fault I have ideas, but me staying up late typing makes my brain hurt. If I get 25 reviews get 1 chapter and if I get 30 or more you get 2 chapters.


	7. Wanna go out with me?

The Bands 

A/N: I just finished 2 stories so I am making a lot of new stories so I am trying my best to make chapters. Don't blame me!! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

For the disclaimer Sasuke or Neji will say it!

Sasuke and Neji: No way!

Me: You're mean!

Tenten: I'll say it!

Me: Thanks Tenten. But I want a guy to say it.

Naruto: Toko Nozomi does not own Naruto. Happy?

Me: I don't want you to say it!

Sasuke: Fine, but next time Hyuga is saying it. Toko Nozomi does not own Naruto. (In Sasuke's mind: Thank goodness she doesn't own Naruto!)

Me: Thanks Sasuke! You rule! Neji you're saying it next time!

* * *

Chapter 7 Wanna go out with me? 

Recap:

Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine

Pump it (louder) 6x

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

"And that's the end of our concert." The boys said together. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked at the girls they all looked impressed, but Mimioko didn't.

When the boys finished the concert, they went to Ichiraku with then girls. Naruto and Kiba asked, "Mimioko. How come you didn't like our concert?" "Is it cause I sang?" asked Tenten with teary eyes. Mimioko answered, "No. It isn't you Tenten. It's just I have to listen to all those songs because since Sasuke became a singer my mom gets all of the CDs and listens to them everyday. So it is annoying hearing it again." When Tenten finished eating Neji asked Tenten if he could talk to her privately. Sasuke thought, man he is going to ask her out. I won't let him be with her. I have to think of a plan. **With Neji and Tenten **

"Tenten, I really like you so will you go out with me?" Neji asked. "Hmm… I barely know you. You're my brother's friend so you defiantly will be a bad boy. You're a Hyuga. I'm a Tsuki. Okay." Tenten exclaimed. "Well, I'll pick you at 1:00 to eat lunch. I'll pick you up at your house." Neji said and then left.

Tenten said to herself that was awkward. Then, went home with the girls.

* * *

**The Next day**

"TENNIE!!!!!!!!! Get up!" yelled Sakura and Ino. Mimioko sighed and said, "I hate it when someone has a date. We always wake up early and go shopping." Tenten yelled, "Don't tell me we are going shopping." "Tenten-chan we are going shopping to help you on your date with Neji." Hinata explained." NOOOOO!!!! SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled again. Ino and Sakura grinned evilly. Tenten and Mimioko looked scared.

A minute later the girls were all in the car. "If there is a mob of fans again. I am not going because I don't want another bruise." Ino said while looking at her other bruise on her arm and leg. Sakura exclaimed, "Come on Ino! Be a… be a girl!"

Ino said, "I am a girl. I wear girly stuff and I do girly things. Unlike Tenten and Mimioko." Tenten and Mimioko yelled, "Hey! At least I don't act so girly and I play sports to lose weight and I don't starve myself. Like a salad for breakfast, salad for lunch, and guess what? A salad for dinner! For dessert? A salad ice cream!" Hinata said, "Girls don't fight! There's a salad ice cream?" Sakura shook her head. They reached the mall. The girls gulped when they got in. Ino yelled, "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

* * *

A/N: Horrible I know. But the next chapter should be better! REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!! 


	8. He's Already Cheating on me?

The Bands 

A/N: School is almost ending! YAY! I will have art camp, tennis and softball camp so I won't update early. Sorry!

Neji: Toko Nozomi does not own Naruto.

**Chapter 8 He's already cheating on me?**

* * *

Recap:

A minute later the girls were all in the car. "If there is a mob of fans again. I am not going because I don't want another bruise." Ino said while looking at her other bruise on her arm and leg. Sakura exclaimed, "Come on Ino! Be a… be a girl!"

Ino said, "I am a girl. I wear girly stuff and I do girly things. Unlike Tenten and Mimioko." Tenten and Mimioko yelled, "Hey! At least I don't act so girly and I play sports to lose weight and I don't starve myself. Like a salad for breakfast, salad for lunch, and guess what? A salad for dinner! For dessert? A salad ice cream!" Hinata said, "Girls don't fight! There's a salad ice cream?" Sakura shook her head. They reached the mall. The girls gulped when they got in. Ino yelled, "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

* * *

"Omg! Let's run girls." Ino yelled. There were a bunch of fan boys yelling, "Girl Power!! We love you! Marry us!" There were also little kids saying, "Can we have your autograph?" The girls all ran and went home. Sakura said, "Well, I guess Tenten has to use our clothes."

* * *

**Time skip**

**Neji and Tenten's date**

"I really like you Tenten so… I hope that we could do this another time" Neji said. Tenten smiled and nodded. Sasuke followed Tenten and Neji and thought of a plan. He said to himself, "If he kisses someone else, Tenten will think he was using her and she would break up with him and go out with me!"

* * *

**The next day**

Neji got a letter that said, "Dear Neji, Hi! This is Tenten! I want to meet you at the park at 1:00. I want to give you a present. Bring a blind fold, it is a surprise." Neji smiled. At 1:00 he went there and put a blind fold on and waited on the bridge. Sasuke brought one of Neji's fangirls and said to her, "There is he. Go and make out with him."

* * *

**With Tenten**

Tenten was walking to the park be herself and was humming, but she stopped and gasped when she saw that… NEJI WAS MAKING OUT WITH ONE OF HIS FANGIRLS. Tenten cried and ran home.

* * *

A/N: Bad. I am tired and sad that I got a 99 on my test!! NO!!!!!!! That's bad. My worst score was a 96 Yes, I am really smart! HEHEHE! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!!! 


	9. Very Important Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note!!**

If you haven't read my profile, I can not go on the Internet for the whole summer. Yes, that means July and August. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It is because school just ended and I was hanging friends and so I couldn't update and I was having a big writer's block. out with my I couldn't think of ideas. In the summer I could type my stories, I will not be able to update them. As soon as this evil incident is over I would be a lot more chapters. And when it is over you people should be getting about 3 chapters in one story and about 4 new stories! I am really sorry. Oh, and also if you're asking why I can't go on Internet, it is because I go on too much so my parents thought my sister and I should stop for this summer. Yes, my sister Mitsuko-Nozomi is not going to do Internet either. So I am very sorry!

Toko Nozomi


	10. I'm Back! Not a chapter!

Muah Ha ha! I'm back!

YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy.

Sorry peoplez you're gonna have to wait a little bit more cause my laptop broke down.

It had all my chapters I was going to give you peoplez.

So please wait a bit longer!

Thanks!!!!

P.S: I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!!!!

**Toko Nozomi**


	11. I'll Make you feel Better

Title: The Bands 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: Ohayo people. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I lost interest in fanfiction well writing. So here… and it is rated T for incase.

Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Mimioko, and Ino have a band. So does Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto. NejiTentenSasuke, OCOC, NarutoHinataKiba, and InoShikamaru.

Chapter 11 I'll make you feel better

Recap:

Tenten was walking to the park being herself and was humming, but she stopped. She gasped when she saw that… NEJI WAS MAKING OUT WITH ONE OF HIS FANGIRLS! Tenten cried and ran home.

* * *

**Story**

Sasuke smirked and walked to Tenten's house.

**Neji's POV**

"What the hell? You're not Tenten!" Neji yelled angrily. "Of course not! I'm Kimi! I love you! Sasuke sent me here and sad you wanted to see me and told me to make out with you! And you are a great kisser!" Kimi said dreamily. Neji got really mad and thought, "I am going to kill Uchiha."

**With Sasuke and Tenten**

Tenten was crying her eyes out. Tenten actually thought Neji liked her. Suddenly, she stopped crying. She just thought, "Do I like him? How could I? I never liked a guy! I don't like Neji! Do I?" Someone knocked at on her door. She cleared her eyes and exclaimed, "The doors open. Come in." Sasuke came in. Tenten's face brightened. Sasuke said in his most sincere voice, "well, I saw you crying. Are you okay?" Tenten smiled. Then, Tenten stuttered, "Well… umm… I really liked you before Neji asked me out. Now I really see why girls like you. And if you don't mind would you ever like to go out with me?" Sasuke smirked, "I would love too. I'll pick you up Saturday 7:00! See you." Tenten's heart thumped.

**The next day with Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata**

"Are you kidding me? My brother is going to date you? I mean I always thought you would date Neji!" Mimioko exclaimed. Hinata nodded along. Hinata stuttered, "Well, want to go to the mall since it's a date?" Tenten said okay. Mimioko came out with her Porsche Convertible. It was sky blue with fire flames. They got in. They went in a store. Hinata found a light blue tube top with a white belt. Mimioko found a denim skirt and a black handbag. Tenten tried it on and it looked amazing on her.

While, Tenten, Mimioko, and Hinata were walking, Mimioko told Tenten Sasuke's likes and dislikes. Tenten wanted to change the subject and asked, "How are you and Cleon, Mimioko?" And you and Naruto, Hinata?" Mimioko blushed, "What are you talking about? Cleon never asked me out. But I wish he did." Mimioko mumbled the last part. Hinata turned all red and was about to faint until Tenten yelled something, "Woah woah Hinata you can't faint on me! Come on please just answer the question. Hinata quietly said, "Umm… he never asked me out. I tried to, but he was talking to someone else when I tried." "What a goof ball! He makes me want to punch him in his face and yell, "HINATA LIKE YOU OKAY!" I mean he sometimes is a baka. Oh wait… he is always a baka. Mimioko exclaimed. Tenten nodded.

**With Neji, Naruto, Cleon, and Shikamaru**

Neji yelled, "I can't believe he asked her out!" Naruto exclaimed, "Actually Sasuke didn't ask her out Tenten did." "Well, why would she? She didn't see me kissing Kimi! Did she?" Cleon's eyes went wide, then yelled, "You kissed a girl when you were dating MY SISTER!?!?" Cleon was about to smack Neji until Shikamaru explained, "Neji didn't kiss her. She did. Sasuke probably set Neji up. Bad thing is that Sakura likes Sasuke, but he likes Tenten. And Tenten and Sakura work together in the band, which could cause problems if Sakura gets me. Worst thing is that the girls are coming next week to our concert and Tenten's the guest singing two songs!" "Tenten doesn't forgive easily. Listen, when you and Tenten dated I trusted you. In middle school, a guy ask my sister out I beat them up. Now that Sasuke's going to date her I don't really trust him. I mean he is one of my best friends. And he was yours too Neji. Why would he be so tricky just for a girl." Cleon said. "Since we have a concert in a week. We have to act like nothing happened and Neji could sing songs that Tenten could understand that Neji misses her so much and wants her back!" Naruto yelled! Neji's eyes opened. "You actually used your brain!"

A/N: How did you like it? Please review! Thanks!


	12. Neji sings his Heart out

Title: The Bands 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: Ohayo! I don't know who should be with Tenten in this story. I mean I love Neji and Tenten, but there's not a lot of Tenten and Sasuke. So please vote on who Tenten should be with. And please vote on what story I should update more cause I want to finish a story, but I need you guys to vote. Thanks!

Paring: NejiTentenSasuke, ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinataKiba, OCOC

Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Mimioko, and Ino have a band. So does Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto.

Chapter 12 Neji Sings his Heart out

* * *

Recap:

Neji yelled, "I can't believe he asked her out!" Naruto exclaimed, "Actually Sasuke didn't ask her out Tenten did." "Well, why would she? She didn't see me kissing Kimi! Did she?" Cleon's eyes went wide, then yelled, "You kissed a girl when you were dating MY SISTER!?!?" Cleon was about to smack Neji until Shikamaru explained, "Neji didn't kiss her. She did. Sasuke probably set Neji up. Bad thing is that Sakura likes Sasuke, but he likes Tenten. And Tenten and Sakura work together in the band, which could cause problems if Sakura gets me. Worst thing is that the girls are coming next week to our concert and Tenten's the guest singing two songs!" "Tenten doesn't forgive easily. Listen, when you and Tenten dated I trusted you. In middle school, a guy ask my sister out I beat them up. Now that Sasuke's going to date her I don't really trust him. I mean he is one of my best friends. And he was yours too Neji. Why would he be so tricky just for a girl." Cleon said. "Since we have a concert in a week. We have to act like nothing happened and Neji could sing songs that Tenten could understand that Neji misses her so much and wants her back!" Naruto yelled! Neji's eyes opened. "You actually used your brain!"

**With Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Mimioko, and Hinata**

"Tennie!!!!!!!!!!!! You got mail! From guys again." Sakura yelled. Tenten came down groaning. "Why me?? I get all the mail. Throw them all out. I bet they're all fan boy mail." "Tenten-chan. You got one from Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. It says you're a guest star of our concert on January 15 at 7:00. You're singing two of your favorite songs. And we could watch!" Tenten's eyes went wide. "WHAT!! JANUARY 15 IS TODAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SING OR WEAR!" Ino handed Tenten 2 songs. "Well, these are my favorite and I think you like singing them cause in our concerts you always sing them so dramatically." Tenten grinned. "THANKS INO!" Tenten left upstairs. "You think the boys are planning something?" Mimioko asked. The girls all shrugged.

**With Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, and Naruto**

"So… Neji what songs are we singing today?" Sasuke asked. "You're not singing in this concert. I am. I'll let you sing in our next concert." Neji mumbled. "Whatever. Then, what songs are you singing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto yelled, "He's singing She's no You, So Sick, and Missing Me! And they're all for Ten-" Cleon and Shikamaru slapped his mouth. Sasuke shrugged and said, "Fine with me."

**Concert Time**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Mimioko went backstage to see Tenten. "Hey Tenten! Good Luck!" They all exclaimed. Tenten smiled and nodded. "How come she's no talking?" Sakura asked. "I think she's saving her voice." Hinata explained.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE HOT SHINOBI'S CONCERT! AND THIS IS A SPEICAL CONCERT! WE HAVE A GUEST STAR TENTEN! AND SHE WILL BE SINGING 2 OF HER FAVORITE SONGS! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CONCERT!"

The Hot Shinobis went out. "Hey. Welcome to our concert. This song is called She's No You. And it's for a special someone."

_They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do? _

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

[Chorus:  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you 

Tenten thought, "Is this for me??? Does he like me and is he saying he didn't actually kiss the girl? Well, I don't care. I'm dating Sasuke."

Sasuke thought, "Did he figure out I planned the kiss. He's planning to take Tenten away! I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I hope you liked that song cause So Sick is next." Neji said looking back at Tenten.

_Gotta change my answering machine Now that im alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Cant come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sence  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But its the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(its ridiculous)  
Its been months  
And for some reason I just  
(cant get over us)  
And im stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
Im so over being blue  
Cryin over you _

And im so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  


Tenten thought, "I don't get it! Why can't I stop thinking about Neji! I like Sasuke, but I love Neji! Did I just say that? He broke my heart! He shouldn't get me! I don't know. Well, my songs are going to make Neji understand and I hope Sasuke doesn't take this the wrong way when I sing my second song.

"HEY EVERYBODY! HOW DID YOU LIKE HOT SHINOBI SO FAR? WELL, OUR GUEST STAR TENTEN WILL SING 2 SONGS AND THEN LEAVE. SO HERE'S TENTEN!!!" The announcer said. "Hey everybody! Did you enjoy The Hot Shinobi? Well, it's my turn to sing and here is one of my favorite songs! Say Ok!"

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one _

[Chorus  
So tell me 

_when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK. _

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)  


Neji thought, "Is she saying I didn't treat her right? Or something? I love her! I don't hate her!"

"I hoped you enjoyed one of my favorite song. And thanks to Ino who picked these songs when I couldn't."

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

Tenten looked at Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke looked angry when he knew she still loved Neji. Tenten was about to cry.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

Everyone clapped, but Tenten just fell down not breathing.

* * *

A/N: What happened to Tenten??? Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter and I tried to cut the songs off except for Unfaithful. Review please! 


	13. OMG TENTEN! ENDING!

Title: The Bands 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Toko Nozomi

A/N: Sup. Sorry I didn't update on the exact day. I can only write on weekends now since Lent came. This story is getting really dramatic. Question… should I make this story sad or happy? Well, doesn't matter because I'm writing 2 endings. And this is the last chapter. I have no more ideas. So here's the last chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers!

Paring: NejiTentenSasuke, ShikamaruIno, NarutoHinataKiba, OCOC

Summary: Tenten, Sakura, Mimioko, and Ino have a band. So does Neji, Sasuke, Cleon, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto.

Chapter 13 OMG TENTEN!

Recap:

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Everyone clapped, but Tenten just fell down not breathing.

Sasuke and Neji both ran to Tenten while everyone was rushed out of the concert since they didn't want anyone to watch. Everyone ran to Tenten to check on her. A lot of people called the ambulance. Sakura being the medic came and checked on her. Sakura yelled, "Get the face breathing mask! Now!" Everyone looked for the emergency kits and found the facemask. Sakura put it on Tenten. Tenten started breathing, but very slowly. Every now and then she would stop. The ambulance came and ran out with Tenten to the emergency room. Sasuke and Neji were scrambling around. Tenten was Sasuke's girlfriend, but Neji loved Tenten a lot. Mimioko and Hinata were panicking because Tenten was like a mother to them and their best friend. Everyone eventually had to go home.

**The Next Day**

Everyone ran to the hospital. When they all said, "What room is Tenten in?" All the medics looked all sad and said room 305. They all ran, but Neji and Sasuke got there first. Tenten was they're looking at the ceiling doing nothing. She still had the mask on. The all walked to her and said softly, "Hey Tenten. Are you okay?" "Who are you?" That hurt everyone even Sasuke and Neji. The doctor came in and saw everyone. "WHAT HAPPENED TO TENTEN?" Naruto yelled at the doctor. Tenten looked confused. "I'm not Tenten. I don't know who I am. I have no name or sur name. I'm not that special." The doctor looked down and softly said, "Follow me. I'll tell you what happened."

Out of the Room "Well… Tenten has asthma and amnesia. We're very sorry. We don't know how it happened though. She's been singing for a very long time right? Asthma shouldn't have come right away. We hope that you could try to help her remember a little bit." The doctor said. Everyone looked down and nodded. They slowly walked to Tenten's room. Tenten looked up and saw them with a look. The look wasn't the look she used to always greet everyone with. It was the look she gave everyone when she first met them. "Hi! I'm well… I don't really know who I am, but it's very nice to meet you." Cleon grabbed Tenten and hugged her hard. Cleon said getting louder and louder, "You know who you are! You know all of us. JUST REMEMBER!! REMEMBER!! TENTEN!" Tenten stared at him in gaze, while everyone looked sadly at Cleon. It was hard for him to see that his own younger sister forgot who she was and who he was. Tenten finally blinked. "I remember. I'm Tenten Tsuki, right? You're Cleon, but I don't remember the rest of you. I only know that I'm Tenten and he's Cleon and I'm 16." Cleon looked relived that Tenten remembered him, but half depressed that she didn't remember anyone else. "I've done what I had to do. Tell her more about herself and about yourself. That would be the best so she could at least hear and imagine." Cleon exclaimed to the bands. Hinata, Mimioko, Sakura, and Ino went up to Tenten. "Hey Tennie, are you okay? I know you don't think you know us, but you really know us very well." Sakura explained. "Well, I'm Hinata Hyuga. She's Mimioko Uchiha. That's Sakura Haruno. And Ino Yamanaka. We were in a band with you. You fainted after the concert and apparently lost your memory. But don't worry we could start fresh." Hinata sobbed the last part. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that I lost my memory of you guys. I'll try my best to remember. But I don't know if you're really talking about me. I couldn't have sung I always had asthma. The weird thing was I don't think I ever told anyone. Not even my parents or brother." Tenten managed to cough out. They all looked wide eyes. Cleon the most, but he didn't say anything. Naruto and Kiba went up to Tenten. "Hey remember us? I'm Kiba! And I'm Naruto! We're the two loudmouths." Naruto and Kiba both said happily even though they weren't in the inside. "I'm Shikamaru." Tenten smiled at all of them. "I think the doctor said I could go out in a week. I hope you guys are all there to keep me company." Sasuke and Neji wanted to say something badly but couldn't. It was like their mouth was frozen and zippered up tight. Everyone left except for Sasuke and Neji. Tenten didn't notice. She looked out the window and looked up at the stars. Sasuke and Neji slowly walked to her. "The stars are beautiful. I'm so glad to be alive and know that I have great friends even though I don't remember." Neji felt like that he should come another day. Sasuke stayed and Sasuke slowly grabbed Tenten's hand and started crying. "Who are you? I'm sorry. You must have found the wrong room." Tenten whispered without pushing Sasuke away. "You could tell who I am just by listening to my voice. You always knew who I was." Tenten dazed out. 

_Tenten! Meet my new friends. Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inazuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha._

_Tenten looked at all of them, but looked at the chicken hair guy most.._

_Will you be my girlfriend, Tenten?_

_I will…_

_Hi !_

_How'd you know it was me Tenten?_

_I just do!_

"Umm… Sasuke can you not hold my hand so hard?" Tenten exclaimed. Sasuke looked up at her and hugged her. He whispered, "You always know who I am." Tenten nodded.

**A week later**

"I'm free! OUT!!! SUCH A PRETTY DAY!" Everyone smiled seeing Tenten was back. "Just make sure that her heart beat is the right pace. Make her keep her inhaler. Don't let her run too much or play sports." The doctors explained to them. Tenten was walking away yelling, "Come on! I want to go to the park!" Everyone caught up with Tenten. Someone poked Tenten. Tenten looked down at the little girl. "E-excuse me… well… can I have your autograph T-Tenten-san! I think Girl Power is the best!" Tenten looked confused. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Mimioko all did the Girl Power signature instead of only Tenten's. The girl looked amazed and ran away. "What's she talking about?" Tenten asked. "Girl Power. The band you were in." Tenten nodded. The girls look Tenten shopping along with the boys. The boys took the girls to a carnival.

"Teme! I dare you to take Sakura on the love ride!" Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went out of his head. Sasuke never took down a bet so dragged Sakura on the love ride. Naruto and Kiba dragged Hinata to the shooting game. Cleon took Mimioko to the love ride. Ino dragged Shikamaru to the love ride. That left Tenten and Neji. Neji took Tenten's hand softly to the Ferris wheel. "I know you don't know who I am, but I have to say. I really loved you ever since I met you." Tenten gave him a warm smile and held his hand in the Ferris Wheel. Neji never forgot that day….

* * *

**Happy Ending**

"Tennie! Wanna sing the songs we used to in High School?" Girl Power asked. "Yeah! Which song?" Tenten asked. "How about We're All in this together?" suggested Sakura. They all nodded. We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

* * *

**Middle Ending**

Dear everyone,

Thank you for everything you've done for me. I still don't fully remember, but I do know that you were always there for me. I went to Suna for a weapons job. There's no use of singing for me anymore. I do hope you visit me. I'll try to visit you too. Thanks for always being there for me.

From,

10Tennie10

* * *

**Sad Ending **

**Here lies Tenten Tsuki **

**Singer **

**Great sister**

**Good friend**

**Gold heart**

**Note from everyone to Tenten: We're all in grief you died. We have to say thank you for everything. You remembered everything. We hope you lie in peace.**

**3 years later**

"Hey Tsukiko! We're practicing today!" Mimioko yelled out to Tsukiko with all the girls behind her. Tsukiko ran away without saying a word. The girls chased after her. Tsukiko went to a graveyard and looked at a grave. It was Tenten's. Sakura and Ino gasped. Hinata and Mimioko looked down. "It's been years since we visited this grave. You may not know her Tsukiko. She was the lead singer of our band, but she died. You know you look like her. You could be her twin sister." Mimioko exclaimed. Tsukiko had long brown hair, but she puts it in braids. Tsukiko had the same hazel eyes as Tenten. She was about the same height and she had the same personality. "Hey where am I?" Tsukiko asked. "You're always like this. You don't talk and you do something then you forget!" Ino exclaimed. Tsukiko didn't know what to say. Tsukiko ran away again. Like always the girls followed. Tsukiko lead them to Tenten's house. There was paper it had lyrics on it. They all looked at it. Tsukiko said, "Those are pretty good lyrics." "Aren't they yours? Why would you lead us here if it wasn't?" Sakura asked. "What? I don't write songs. You know that." Tsukiko answered. They all walked back to the mansion that the girls and boys shared. In the night it was raining. Tsukiko suddenly got up and ran outside. She had no shoes or jacket but she was running around and playing in the rain. It looked like she was dancing. Neji looked at Tsukiko. Ever since Tenten died he took a liking to Tsukiko, but he was still colder. Neji ran outside. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get sick?" "Neji… you've never been this mean to me. I haven't felt the rain in a long time. What has happened to you ever since I died?" Tsukiko asked. Neji looked at Tsukiko. "What? You never died." Tsukiko smiled and fell on the ground. He picked Tsukiko up and brought her in. Tsukiko was sleeping. "Guys I think Tsukiko is a half. It's like she's Tenten. I don't know but she said outside to me, " I haven't felt the rain in a long time. What has happened to you ever since I died?" I'm really confused." Neji told the group. "It is weird. Tsukiko-chan always runs off now and then without saying anything. When she comes to a place, she suddenly forgets where she is." Hinata said without stuttering. "I'm guessing Tsukiko is half of Tenten's sprit. She does look like Tenten. Well, then welcome back… Tenten." Tsukiko smiled in her sleep.

* * *

A/N: Rushed I know. I like the last ending. I had to end this story cause I'm really bored with this story now. I hope you liked it! I spent 3 hours writing this. It came out 8 pages and it is the longest I ever written with one song in it. (But I cut off the song) I hope you enjoyed The Bands. Also, here's a quick summary of each ending if you did not get it. First ending was that Tenten remembered everything and can sing again. Second ending is that Tenten doesn't remember everything and goes to Suna. The third ending is that there's a new lead singer Tsukiko, but half of her is Tenten. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Read my other fanfics! Thanks! 


End file.
